Robincina week 2017
by When you write in bed
Summary: A connected series of one-shots that are based on my Awakening Robin and Lucina. None of this is how my story will end though, just to fit with Robincina week this year. Also note, not in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Spring Holiday

Watching over the festival from the distance, Robin sat up on top of a home near the square, watching the Royal Family from a distance.

However many times Lucina may have requested it, he was dead against going to a festival like that. It reminded him too much over previous events in his past, where there were wonderful things as wanton rape and murder, all in the name of the great dragon to kill them all.

Okay, maybe the two were a bit different than what he imagined, asking for a good harvest compared to tiding Grima over till he was resurrected, but an organized event where something was celebrated like that was still not in his liking.

Taking a quick look down at Lucina, he growled a little bit, with some of the visiting officials looking at her.

In her own choice, she wore a bunny costume that showed her cleavage, with a sash draped over her shoulder to hide the scar that ran across her chest.

Even though he wanted to stay out of it, some people were getting too close for comfort, so he jumped a building closer.

Lucina was only recently been made public to the rest of the world, and many people who came to see her were unaware of the fact that she was already married, resulting in awkward situations when they were suitors.

Of course, that meant Morgan and Cynthia were being introduced at a slower rate, since more people are going to remember if you swung a Fachion vs having blue hair.

Keeping his eyes peeled, he let off a quick hiss when Indigo tried his luck, thinking that Robin wouldn't be watching.

Oh, and Lucina gave him a punch to the face, there we go, all better.

After sitting on that particular roof for a few minutes, there was something else that was starting to bother him.

Punching Indigo in the face caused commotion, so that caused more people to come around to see if they could spot the princess who punched someone.

And of course, it was because someone was pushing boundaries, some of the men took it as a chance to see how close they could get to her without making her hit them.

When one tried to reach for her butt, he lost it, jumping up to the sky.

His steak of topaz blue hair glowing, the skies started to gray, and a few claps of thunder went off in the background.

Hearing the audio cue of a spring storm, some people looked up, wondering what could've brought the sudden onset of weather.

When Lucina looked up, she took that as her cue stay where she was, and something wrong was happening.

It wasn't the first time Robin had created a thunderstorm, he had several different storms in his arsenal, tornadoes, blizzards, the rare coastal hurricane, but this one seemed more powerful than his typical thunderstorm.

Dive bombing the plaza where everyone was located, Robin stopped just behind Lucina, picked her up bridal style, and took off, leaving a rather large dent in the platform she was standing on and the sash on the ground.

Seeing how Robin took off with Lucina, Chrom celebrated internally, given how there was a storm now and he could leave.

Landing softly on the window on their bedroom, Robin opened the window, and swung into the room.

"What did you this time?" Lucina asked, seeing how he wasn't leaving her to protect other people.

"Watching other men trying to get closer and closer," he mumbled, as his hair started to dim.

"Is it about Indigo starting something?"

"You made it bigger by punching him in the face."

"I did, but you didn't have to start a storm."

Robin was quiet then for a moment, before trying to rub his head in closer to her neck, trying to change the subject.

It was a habit he started to form when he figured out that he couldn't trick her out of situations like this, and that he couldn't hide devious thoughts for too long.

Simply sighing, "I wonder if I should be grateful that you're trying to look out for me, or worried that you would go to this level from being jealous," Lucina stated, giving in and letting him nuzzle up.

"You know what they say about rabbits?

I'm feeling that bunny suit."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Sleepy

* * *

Leaning against the headboard of their bed, Lucina was sleeping again, as Robin hung from the ceiling, somewhat of a habit of his now a day.

It was nearly six months now, and there had been no major issues. That didn't mean that there was no problems, as these scenarios are well overplayed that everything is perfect or things go terribly wrong.

They had just gotten over a small scare in the fact that there was no heart beat for a second, and the release of the pent up fear and anxiety from Lucina had her completely exhausted. This let Robin ponder a bit, wondering just how much of his life had improved.

Sure it was a strange thing to ponder after confirming that your child was still alive, but his mind, and there for, me the writer, was strange. Seeing how she was fine, he came down from the ceiling, landing gently next to the bed. Even though he would be quiet, she always had that one way of knowing if he was there or not, and it somewhat bugged him.

Her eyes were still shut, as sleep still had a grip on her, and it may as well have.

Kneeling by the bed, he just sat there, watching her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

For some reason, the longer he stared, the more and more mesmerizing he found Lucina.

Is this what people said about pregnant women, that they would seem to be the most beautiful while they were pregnant.

He seemed to agree with that.

Getting up and taking some of his heavier clothes off, Robin joined her in bed, sitting up and still looking at her.

Gently stirring in her sleep, Lucina slowly wiggled around a bit, before she felt something wrapping around her waist. Shifting her head to look around, she found Robin was half way down the bed, his head leaning towards the top of her stomach.

Her first initial response was a little lagged out, wondering what the white spot above her stomach was, before smiling a little bit.

Robin's arms had somehow snuck under her body, and he was muttering something about sugar.

Shifting her weight around to sit up, as it was slowly becoming more difficult to do so, Robin stirred, as his head was suddenly much higher than where his shoulders would've been.

"Too much peanut butter!" he yelled out, whatever dream he seemed to be having suddenly interrupted by being woken up.

Sitting there for a moment in awkward silence, Lucina let out a little laugh, before Robin eventually realized what he had said.

"I was making candy," he mumbled, looking the other way.

Sighing, Lucina pulled Robin in for a hug, smiling at his little pouty face.

"I can't feel my arm right now, would you try hitting it for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Power Couple

* * *

For a few days, Robin would be waking up sluggish, and hanging out around the bathroom, seemingly sleepwalking during the night.

It was if he needed to throw up, but his body was stronger than what his normal human brain was saying, so he was in a weird limbo of brain and body fighting over what was necessary.

Today was no exception, as it seemed that his brain had finally won, and he was throwing up things he didn't even know were in his system. Was that a whole fish skeleton?

Watching him from a distance, Lucina looked worried, for it wasn't often that something like this happened.

"This is starting to look like the one time before our final battle," Robin chortled a little, thinking back on how similar it seemed to feel.

"No, it isn't, you didn't have an ominous magical being attempting to crush your soul from a distance," Lucina said, rubbing the small bump that had been forming on her stomach through a light and simple dress.

What they were talking about, was that before their final battle, Grima was trying to reduce the threat of Robin by mentally attacking his immune system. With that, Robin was sick for nearly four hours strait, constantly throwing up and having a fever.

"That's still no reason why you should be worried over me," Robin mumbled, before he fell over.

Sighing a bit, Lucina walked over to him, trying to lift him up.

"You're clearly not feeling well, take a break."

Giving up and dragging him, she lifted him into the bed, till he suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, his eyes seemingly out of concentration.

"How are you walking?" he asked, an immense amount of worry running across his face.

"What?" Lucina asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Why are you not bleeding? The wound is so deep," Robin continued, trying to reach for her chest.

Realizing what he was talking about, Lucina leaned in, pulling the top of her dress down and showed part of her scar.

Upon touching her skin and seeing that it was dry, Robin let out a sigh of relief, before passing off to sleep, as it seemed that he needed it now.

Why he remembered that, Lucina wasn't sure, but maybe that it had something to do with him being sick.

He rarely got ill, so his brain probably panicked and brought the memory back up to make him more alert.

Deciding to join him, Lucina walked around to the other side of the bed, and curled up next to him.

"War is hell, and the fear of loss is real.

I'm just glad we had you to protect us all."

* * *

 **AN: band rehearsal today sucked.**

 **So much stuff I could've gotten done.**

 **And I'm percussion, so that means we do nearly nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4- Vacation

* * *

With the trees below them and a breeze from above, Lucina was holding onto Robin's waist as they were flying above the ground again in what Robin found to be his most entertaining form of flight, taking a rug supported by a wind spell.

Mostly because of how badly it could scare whoever was on it with him.

"Did we really have to go like this?" Lucina asked, terrified from her previous encounter with the rug.

"Come on, do you really have to be like this?" Robin asked, enjoying the ride.

"I don't care if its how you flew me up for your proposal, you intentionally dropped us nearly two stories," she cried, as her grip got tighter.

Letting out a little laugh, Robin guided the rug down to the beach that they we traveling to, which caused Lucina to jump off.

Running around in a few circles, Lucina stopped before looking back.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this?" she asked, looking back.

"Do you not trust your parents?" Robin responded, picking up the rug.

"No, it just that." She stopped part way, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"You're worried how Erika and Ephraim are going to be," he asked, floating over to a tree, hanging up the rug.

"Well, that too, but it's only been five months."

"Five months of you worrying more than you should have," Robin smiled, before running across the sand, scooping Lucina up from the ground, and jumping high above the water.

Clutching onto Robin, Lucina figured it was pointless to scream, so she held her breath and shut her eyes; may as well had that air in her lungs.

Just before they hit the water, Robin stopped midair, but left a small stream of wind flying against them, which didn't go unnoticed. Eventually opening her eyes, Lucina suddenly felt water, before there was a small pocket of air around her head, and Robin bobbing down there with her.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day," she mumbled, as Robin dived down deeper.

Swimming back up to the surface, Robin stopped with his back below Lucina, pulling her legs around him, before taking off in the water.

"Dolphin jump!" he yelled, skirting along the water, as Lucina started to hold on tightly.

After a few hours of going around the water and yelling at Robin to stop or to slow down, the two eventually got out of the water and sat on the beach, as the sun was starting to set.

Aside from all of the little scares that they would give each other which they would eventually laugh off, the day had been relatively peaceful, and Robin had took off to the water again to fish.

With stars finally out, they lay down on the rug, and tried to create as many strange constellations in the sky, ending with the suggestion of a naked Chrom and a bump on a head.

"When was the last time we took a break and had the time to star gaze?" Robin asked, looking to his side.

"You would know better than me," Lucina retorted, looking back.

"Fine, it was seven months ago, before we even considered twins," Robin said, scooting closer.

"Seven months," Lucina repeated, looking up to the sky, before some clouds started to cover parts of the sky.

Eventually, she fell asleep there, and Robin sat up, moved her around so that she was leaning against his chest, and took off, as the moon guided them the way back to Ylisse.

Cause even parents need a break.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5, Lucina's birthday

* * *

There are many ways one could wake up in the morning.

The cliche ways of the sun gently shining down on you, the disappearance of a presence next to you, a roar of war, and how Lucina got up one day before it was even light out, and stumbling to the bathroom.

She had been throwing up for about a day now, making this morning day 2.

"Why does he have to be gone when I could use his help," she mumbled before leaning her head over.

Robin had been gone for the week, as there was word of a small issue of bandits near the south and the north, and he was supposed to be back today.

He didn't want to leave that week, cause why would he, but the cost to send a unit of soldiers compared to sending him was cheaper, and everyone was currently busy with their own things to work on.

Returning a few hours earlier than expected, he walked his way through the castle to his office, writing an official report that he would eventually sign off himself, before leaving to see if Lucina was still asleep.

Instead of her in bed, he heard sounds from the bathroom that indicate she wasn't asleep.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knocking on the door.

"Robin? Is that you?" was followed with the sound of heaving and a splash.

"You're not alright, I'm coming in," Robin said, opening the door.

Lucina was still in her night robe, with her hair disheveled, and a light layer of sweat on her skin. She was also rather pale, as if she was there for a few hours.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked, the basis of a relief spell in his hands.

"I got up at around three, I think, and would faze between throwing up and sleeping," she said with some difficulty.

Leaning her against him, Robin made some changes to the spell, and had put his hand on her forehead.

"It should soothe your throat and stomach, as well as substitute sleep of about an hour, but you should actually sleep now," Robin said, picking her up.

"Thank you," Lucina mumbled, as sleep started to flirt with her.

"I guess there's worse ways to wake up on your birthday.

Happy birthday love."


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6, New Parenthood

* * *

With the snow gently falling from the sky, Robin sat at his desk, as Lucina was leaning over one of the cribs in their room.

She seemed to have a sort of fascination with her twins, as if she herself couldn't believe that she gave life to two individuals.

"Are you still fascinated?" Robin asked, getting up from his desk and walking up behind her.

Simply nodding her head, she shifted between the two cribs, as they were both asleep.

"Hard to believe they entered the world nearly a week ago," he agreed, leaning over her shoulder to peek in, a small smile running across his face.

They were currently on looking down at their little girl, Erika, as her light blue hair contrasted brightly to the white pillow she was resting on.

"Are we going to be okay?" Lucina suddenly asked, turning her head to face Robin.

"Okay?" Robin asked, confused with what she was asking.

"Well, it's just that, I never had a normal childhood, and you… um."

"Was abused, tortured and created to be the vessel of a giant dragon of doom," Robin finished her thought, seemingly taking no heed to what she was implying.

"Yes that, but are we cut out for this? We've spent all our lives fighting, can we change to raise children?"

Sighing, Robin leaned down further on Lucina, seemingly not trying to support himself.

"You managed to change from being a sweet little girl to being a warrior. With enough dedication, I'm sure you can be a good mother," Robin mumbled, as he got the feeling that someone was going to bust in.

Opening the door gently as to not wake the babies or upset Robin, Morgan poked her head into the room, as she wanted to ask something.

"Gramps wants to talk to you about something, Father," she said in a gentle voice, well aware of how grumpy her father could get when the babies were sleeping.

Sighing, Robin got off of Lucina and wandered down the hall, wondering what mistake Chrom had made this time.

Walking her way into the room, Morgan stood next to her mother and looked down at Ephraim, whose hair hadn't grown out yet.

"Did father really need something?" Lucina asked, not looking away from the crib.

"Nope, it's just that I've only been mentioned once this whole time, so now I want to get in here," Morgan responded.

"Okay?" Lucina responded, not knowing exactly what Morgan was saying.

There was a brief silence between the two, before it was broken with, "Hey mother?" seemingly wondering if it was okay to ask.

"Yes dear?"

"It may be too soon to ask, but what did you feel after giving birth?" Morgan asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"What?"

"I mean, everyone says the same thing of how it hurts while you're doing it but the feeling afterwards is always amazing, but now that it's been a week, what do you feel?"

Lucina was quiet for a moment, wondering how she would be able to respond to that.

Pondering over it for a few minutes, she cracked a grin, asking "physically or mentally?"

Realizing that she had asked such a broad question in that regard, Morgan quickly responded with, "Mentally."

"Well, all I can say is that I feel hopeful and worried," Lucina replied, switching places with her eldest daughter.

"Why's that?" Morgan asked, wondering what could make a response like that from her mother.

"I feel hopeful in the fact that you, your father, and the rest of our family is going to be here to support us, and that we have something to look forward to in the future.

But I'm worried that we don't know what we're doing, and it would hurt the two of them in the long run, when we can't help them anymore, or if their afraid of monsters under the bed and we can't comfort them."

"In Chron'sin, it's apparently common for parents to sleep with their children in the room till early childhood, which apparently removes that fear and increases their emotional connection to their parents," Morgan responded after a moment, her trivia based brain showing off some knowledge.

Looking hopeful at the thought, Lucina told Morgan to stay in the room, and ran off somewhere.

If Morgan were to guess, she would bet on the nursery, as her mother would try to move as much of the babies' sleeping gear as possible.

Stepping back and looking down at both of them, Morgan laughed a bit, smiling down at their sleeping figures.

"You two are so lucky, you have a father and mother who will do anything they can to make you happy. But don't count me out, cause I'm going to be the best big sister there will ever be."

If it was an accident or not, a snowball had hit the window of their room, and shook it loudly, waking both of the twins up.

Morgan could feel her father getting upset, and decided to stay in the room till Lucina rushed in, dropping everything she had in the hall, picking both of them up, and attempting to sooth them down from crying.

As for whoever threw the snowball, they would have to be pretty good friends if they were to walk away with a broken arm.

* * *

 **I apologize for the tardiness of this entry, but I lost power last night**


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7- Free Day

The Last Grimeal

* * *

Walking through the forest, one brave explorer was tracking through a lost battle ground, as the birds were singing.

There were rumors of a long lost and reactivated Grimeal unit wandering there, who was a devastating force in the Ancient Dragon Wars.

The unit that was reactivated was a rumored to be the Avatar, a being made of magic that would lead the Grimeal forces against the Exalted forces, and would devastate them.

Then the Avatar suddenly disappeared, without there any knowledge of what happened, and its disappearance caused the defeat of the Grimeal.

While the Grimeal were no longer a threat, there was a sort of fascination with something that could've destroyed the world, and she needed to find it.

Continuing to walk through the forest, she stopped at a creek to refill her water, when there was a sudden crack.

Freezing where she was, she sat there waiting, for who knew what else could be lost in this forest.

Followed with a sudden rustling, something came into her line of sight on the other side of the creek.

It was humanlike, with some draconic wings attached to its back. Standing near its feet, a seemingly stray dog was walking with it, and healthy to boot.

Observing it more closely, she saw that it had more masculine features to it, which was unsurprising considering that at the time period that it would be strange for a powerful figure to be female if it didn't have to do with giving life

It observed her, tilting its head in curiosity, as the dog at its feet started to bark, feeling a form of hostility and anxiety from her.

Sitting down, she dug out her reference notes of witness accounts of the Avatar, with references from current and past witnesses to the being.

Most of witness accounts from the past had shown the male like traits, but varying from Grimeal and Exalted accounts, the Avatar would be either demonic in drawing or more angelic. And then recent accounts stated a simpler design, of a giant being with wings.

Drawing a quick sketch of what she saw, the dog ran across the creek, grabbed the note book, and ran back to him, as if to keep info of it from gathering.

"Hey!" she called out, running through the water to grab it back.

He picked up the notebook, seemingly wondering what the book was bound it. It's plastic by the way. She stopped for a moment, fascinated at the reaction he was having, completely forgetting that her book was taken.

Then he wandered off.

Getting out of her stupor, she chased after them, trying to get back all the work that she had spent years, even her family, to collect.

Eventually seeing him walking into a cave, she stopped where she was and moved to the side of the mouth.

Glancing in, there were rows of fires that were lit; guiding back to what was nearly about twelve feet. She was fascinated with all the artifacts that he had collected, very much a treasure trove of current and ancient alike.

As fascination took to her again, she stepped on a large stick there, making it crack.

This wasn't a dues ex, as when they walked into the cave, both he and the dog and walked over several of them, intentionally left to alert them of intruders.

They both quickly turned around, as the dog started to bark.

A spell was fired that kept her from moving, as they both approached her, the dog growling by her feet.

Bracing for death, she shut her eyes and waited, not feeling anything coming.

Seeing how nothing was happening, she opened her eyes, and found that he had also closed its eyes, as if mimicking her.

He seemed to wonder what it was supposed to do, and eventually opened his eyes, looking at her more in depth.

"Is this the first time someone has actually followed you?" she asked, even though she didn't know if he could talk back.

Staring at her face, he looked like it was trying to figure out what she had said, as if she tried to cast a spell.

Looking down at the dog, he gestured that it was alright to go back now, and as in trying to move her, he tried to pick her up by her breasts.

She blushed scarlet, but seeing how confused at why he couldn't pick her up, she wondered if he had forgotten completely about human anatomy.

Cause, if you could pick up someone by the head, why not her boobs.

And the longer you've been away from humans, the more it makes sense.

Eventually figuring out a little, he put its arms under her armpits, but still grasped tightly to her breast, as if to ensure a tight grip.

There was no way this could be real.

Putting her down about nine feet into the cave, he set her down on her side, and seemed to move an imposing gate made of wood up around the seven foot mark.

Looking at her and undoing whatever spell he casted on her, he looked in total fascination.

Taking her chance to look around as well, one thing that caught her eye was a sword, with no rust on it, but the marks of battle certainly showing.

That wasn't what fascinated her though, it was the fact that it was the Falcion, the legendary lost blade of the Exalted.

Forget her notes, if she could bring this back, that would be a whole different story.

Putting it in her hands, she felt the magic that once glowed strongly in it, now nothing more than an ember, and tried to swing it around.

She was being careless, and felt it, as the front end of the body hit her host in the face, causing him to stumble.

Falling down, there was a small scratch on his face, as the dog started to bark and tug on her pant leg, trying to defend its protector.

But what startled her the most was that the scratch had disappeared, and whatever mark it had gone.

There was only one recorded being in the entire Ancient Dragon War that had the ability to heal themselves like that, and it was the Avatar.

Dropping the Falcion, she stood there in shock, as the Avatar looked at her in concern, wondering what she was freaking out about.

Seeing how her emotions were starting to be unstable, he called his dog back, and hid it behind him, turning his back to her.

That only prompted her to run up from behind, embrace him, and kissed him on the cheek.

The dog still growled at her, but suddenly stopped.

Looking at the Avatar's face, she saw that his eyes had lost their depth, and the dog was starting to whine, licking the Avatar's face.

Eventually, the eyes regained their depth, as he started to float, glowing a light shade of purple.

Turning around, the Avatar started to scan her, before sitting down, as the dog sat in his lap again.

"There now, Morgan, it's okay," a voice came from him, as clothes that she had found to attractive on men started to solidify around him, and the dog, wiggling in closer to him.

Looking at her, the Avatar picked up Morgan, and walked toward her, seemingly unaware of all the effects his actions were taking.

"I'm Robin, is there a way I can help you, Lucina?"

* * *

 **AN: This was based on the Blizzard short, The Last Bastion**


End file.
